


The Giant Whale Attack

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack Fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giant Whale Attack

Sonic: "Hi everyone SonicScrewdriver here with my friend The Blue Turbo Ranger Justin Stewart!"

Justin: "Hi" *waves*

Sonic: "Justin is well normal Justin except he's 19 cause its Ninja Storm (count the years).

Justin: "Yeah, its awesome being grown up!" *looks over at Diva* "So what are we doing?"

Sonic: "Today, me and Justin are going to tell you the story of The Giant Whale Attack!"

Justin: "Warnings?, Disclaimers?"

Sonic: "err.. Right!, Warning as usual, don't steal!, Disclaimer is that not all this stuff belongs to me, some belongs to other friends."

Justin and Sonic: "Lets get on with the show!"

 

*morpher goes off*

 

Shane: *listening* "The hell?"

Dustin: "What is it dude?"

Shane: "This girl..."

Tori: "A GIRL? You've been cheating on Dustin?"

Dustin: "WHAT?"

Shane: "NO, NO! LET ME FINISH!"

*Hunter/Blake/Cam walk in*

Hunter: "What'd we miss?"

Dustin: "Shane's..."

Shane: "I AM NOT! Some girl has just called in a giant whale attack"

Blake: "How did she get the morpher frequency?"

*they all look at Cam*

Cam: *guilty look* "Well...uh...there was blackmail involved."

Hunter: "You have secrets?"

Cam: "Not me particularly, but for the good of the team... She somehow managed to take pictures of two of us removing our helmets."

Tori: "Who?"

Cam: *eyes reluctantly look at Dustin and Shane*

Dustin: *smacks his forehead*

Shane: "But how were we supposed to make out after defeating that giant toad with our helmets on?"

Tori: "So, let me get this straight, some girl has pictures of Dustin and Shane removing their helmets and making out."

Cam: *nods*

Tori: *evil grin* "Well, I say we just pay her a little visit... Cam, track the frequency back to where she is."

Cam: *hops over to computer*

Hunter: "Poor girl. She'll never know what hit her."

Tori: "I heard that!"

Blake: *shushes brother* "Hunter, uh, meant that she should be happy you're going to hit her."

Tori: "That's better." *hits Hunter*

Hunter: "Uh, thank you?"

Tori: "You're welcome."

Cam: "I've tracked her down."

Shane: "Then let's move!"

Dustin: "Awesome! I want those pics for my scrapbook!"

 

Justin: "Midnight, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Sonic: *hits Justin upside the head* "Shush, i'm trying to tell the rest of the story!"

Justin: *looks at her* "Sorry, continue..."

Sonic: *clears throat* "Anyway..."

 

*Meanwhile*

 

Midnight: *annoyed*

Autistic Kid: "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!"

Midnight: "Kill me please, then I can sleep!" *talking to self*

 

*DING DONG!*

 

Midnight: *looks through peephole and sees...*

Shane: "You sure this is the right address?"

Dustin: "Who cares? There's a TCBY around the corner!"

Tori: "Yogurt sounds good"

Cam: "Yes, and no yogurt until after we get those pictures!"

Dustin: "But..."

Tori: "Cam..."

Cam: "NO!"

Both: *pout*

Dustin: "Yogurt hater!"

Shane: *rings the doorbells again* "Are we absolutely sure?"

Cam: "Yes, she lives here!"

Hunter: "Really, because this does not look like a place where a blackmailing girl lives"

Tori: "Where does a blackmailing girl live?"

Hunter: "Your house?"

Tori: "HUNTER!" *hits him*

Blake: "Dumbass"

Dustin: "Dude, ring the doorbell again"

 

*DING DONG!*

 

Midnight: "The hell are they doing here? More importantly, THEY DO EXIST! AND SHANE AND DUSTIN ARE HOLDING HANDS!"

Dustin: "Dude, did you hear something?"

Tori: "It sounded like a yaoi fangirl scream"

*Guys looks at her*

Hunter: "Yaoi Fangirl?"

Shane: "The hell is that?"

Tori: "Errr..." You remember that time when I walked in on you and Dustin...?"

Dustin: *girly squeal*

Shane: "What the hell is wrong with you, dude?"

Dustin: "That's what it sounded like!"

Tori: "It wasn't THAT loud! I mean, you shattered the windows on every house within a mile radius with yours. You're worse than when Kira and I watch footage of you and Shane together every...uh...Forget I said that part!"

Shane: *glares at Cam* "And where does she get this footage?"

Cam: *sighs* "What can I say, I'm easy to blackmail."

Hunter: "Not easy enough! I've been trying to blackmail you into my bed for over-"

Cam: "Please! Not now!"

Blake: "Maybe we should try to stay focused on why we're here?"

Tori: "Blake's right."

Blake: *excited* "I knew she'd eventually say it!"

Hunter: *grumbles* "I'll pay you your fifty bucks later..."

Shane: *gives others sideways glances as he rings doorbell again*

 

*DING DONG*

 

*door opens*

Dustin: "Aw, it's just some boy who..."

Autistic Kid: "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!"

*everyone covers ears and screams in pain*

Midnight: "Excellent work. Now, if you six want to escape with your hearing, you'll not only NOT kill me, but you'll give me MORE footage of Dustin and Shane, specifically whatever Tori and Kira watch together."

Shane: "Anything! Just make him stop!"

Tori: "Fine! Cam, hand over the footage."

Hunter: "You carry it around with you?"

Cam: *looking through footage* "No, that's Hunter and Blake nude wrestling...ah, here we are!"

Midnight: "Thank you!" *makes fangirl squeal* *shuts door* "Wait till i show this to Diva and Rogue!"

 

Sonic: "Aww, ain't that sweet!"

Justin: "Awesome!, I want to see it with you!"

Sonic: "Well you can wait, i wanna tell what happens next"

Justin: "Awww man..."

 

*a little while later*

 

*morpher goes off*

Dustin: "What now dude?"

Shane: "Go for Shane"

Cam: "I just found out though the Ranger grapevine, there is another girl stealing pictures of some ranger couples together from all teams including the future ones and she's friends with the girl we had to hand some footage over to earlier..."

Hunter: "Not another one..."

Blake: "Can you find her at the moment Cam?"

Cam: "I've already traced her time distortion trail and power signal, she is back at the location the other girl is in and she's not alone, there is another signal next to hers and its male..."

Tori: *mumbles* "Now there's three of them?"

Shane: "Come on, lets go find her and get the the pictures back.."

Cam: "Wait, i need to make a call first.." *grabs phone*

*Everyone stares at him*

Cam: *says into phone when answered* Yeah, hi, I'm looking for a Dr. Tommy Oliver...

 

*Meanwhile*

 

*Rogue, Midnight and Diva are sitting around looking at images Diva stole with time-jumping watch*

Diva: "I think i did a pretty good job at finding these"

Rogue: "OMG! There's one of Dustin and Shane!" *swipes it*

Diva: "You can have it, i only needed some from the orignals, S.P.D, R.P.M and Samurai to complete my collection *gestures to Power Ranger Yaoi Album*, these where just a whim."

Midnight: "Then why did you take them?"

*Diva is just about to answer when doorbell rings*

*Diva hops up*

Diva: "I'll look and see who it is"

*looks though peephole*

Diva: *goes pale and wide-eyed* *yells* "OH SHIT!"

Rogue: *Bolts up off the floor with Midnight* "Whats wrong?"

Diva: *looks at them* "The Ninja Rangers are outside with Tommy, Jason, Wes and Eric!"

Midnight: "Shit!" *goes wide-eyed* "What do we do?"

Diva: "Number 1, Hide all pictures, footage and evidence, Number 2 I look like my OC so i can pass myself off as her and the rangers won't hurt her...oh, and you two have to hide!"

Rogue and Midnight: *nods* "Lets go!"

*clean up all evidence and hides time-jumping watch*

*Diva opens door as Rogue and Midnight hide*

 

Justin: "Why did they have to hide?"

Sonic: *glares* *says in loud voice* "Because i said so!"

Justin: *Cowers down* "Sorry!"

Sonic: "Aww, its okay!" *hugs Justin*

Justin: *Hugs back*

Sonic: *Pulls away* "Now, on with the story!"

 

Diva: *trys to pass herself off as Liz in 14 year old form* "Hey guys, cuz, what you doing here at my newest humble abode?" *smiles innocently*

Dustin: "Dude!, Sis!" *comes over and hugs Lizzie err Diva*

Diva: "Oh hey bro!"

*all rangers chat for a couple of minutes while Midnight and Rogue sneak out the back way*

*Eric clears his throat*

Eric: "Alright, back on subject..."

Wes: "uh..Yes, Lizzie, we've been receiving messages from ranger teams that someone is stealing pictures of certian couples together, do you have any idea who could be doing this?"

Diva: *pretends to think* *looks at Wes* "Well cuz, i think you are dealing with an slash obsessive yaoi fan girl from the AU world, they find ranger pairings interesting..."

Jason: *buts in* "Slash Obsessive?"

Tommy: *face palms* "Ugg..."

 

Justin: "Jason is so dumb sometimes..."

Sonic: *gives him the twtichy eye* "I swear if you interupt me one more time,I WILL GO ALL WHITE RANGER ON YOU AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

Justin: "Sorry..." *looks up with puppy look*

Sonic: *lets out a violent sigh* "What am i going to do with you?"

Justin: *gives bigger eyes*

Sonic: "Ok,ok, i'm sorry... *looks over at him* "Forgive and forget?

Justin: *smiles* "Yeah"

Sonic and Justin: *hug*

Justin: "Right, lets keep going!"

 

Diva: "Slash Obsessive means that they can't stop slealing/buying/getting stuff to do with same sex couples..."

Tori: "Where can you find them?"

Blake: "Yeah, if we want to catch this girl and her friends, we need to know..."

Diva: *looks at ninjas* "Well Blake, that won't be an easy task, yaoi fangirls have a lot of friends to do the dirty work for them and they are also sneaky..."

*everyone looks paniciked*

Diva: "But, you can find them at comic book coventions, get-togethers and other fan-based things... Thats all i know..."

Cam: *stands up with others in tow* "Thanks Liz for the help..."

Diva: "No problemo Cam, i'm happy to help, so bye guys!" *shuts doors behind them*

*turns around to find Rogue and Midnght back in living room*

All Three: *grin evilly* "Idiots!"

 

THE END!

 

Sonic: "Well now that was cool!"

Justin: *smirks* "Do you still have those pictures you stole?"

Sonic: Yeah why? *looks over at Justin and sees smirk on his face* *smirks as well* "You wanna see them?"

Justin: *explodes* *yells* HELL YES! *big grin*

Sonic: "Well, we are done here so lets go..." *stands up*

Justin: *looks to readers* "Bye all!"

Sonic: "Just remember Read and Review! *exits with Justin*


End file.
